1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to transparent jump rope apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated jump rope apparatus wherein the same permits selective extension and contraction of a jump rope member contained within tubular structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use of jump rope apparatus, it is frequently desired to permit selective extension of a predetermined length of jump rope in use. Such adjustment accommodates individuals of various height and further permits adjustable spacing of opposed individuals utilizing the jump rope structure. Prior art jump rope apparatus may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,193 to Kuhnsman wherein an illuminated jump rope includes switches in operative association with batteries to effect illumination of the jump rope member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,053 to Smith, III, et al. sets forth a musical jump rope to produce a musical tone amplified by a horn section of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,585 to Maleyko, et al. sets forth an electrically illuminated jump rope member utilizing batteries to effect illumination of a jump rope organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,219 to Mahana, et al. sets forth a jump rope apparatus utilizing ball bearings mounted within the handles of the jump rope structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,692 to Kuhnsman, et al. sets forth an elongate pet leash utilizing battery operative illumination of the cord portion of the leash member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illuminated jump rope apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.